Nawet o tym nie myśl, Potter!
by papryka.chili
Summary: Parodyjne, Harry Potter i Draco Malfoy po szkole.


Leżeli na monumentalnych rozmiarów łóżku i starali się na siebie nie patrzeć, a przynajmniej to Draco próbował nie zwracać uwagi na chłopaka, leżącego obok niego. Poczuł jednak na sobie uporczywy wzrok bruneta, wbity w jego postać i niechętnie spojrzał na niego.

- Przestań się na mnie gapić, Potter – syknął, bardzo poirytowany uśmiechem na twarzy młodego mężczyzny. Harry Potter nie przestał się uśmiechać, a nawet wręcz przeciwnie, jego uśmiech jeszcze bardziej się poszerzył. Wciąż wpatrywał się w swojego partnera. – Mówiłem coś! – zawołał zły Malfoy i trzepnął bruneta w ramię.

- Dlaczego się złościsz, Draco? – spytał brunet, miękko wymawiając imię blondyna. – Jutro walentynki – dodał, jakby nigdy nic.

- Nawet o tym nie myśl! – warknął, chociaż w jego głosie można było wyczuć swego rodzaju strach.

- Dlaczego nie? – spytał spokojnie. – przecież i tak nic nie robisz w tym dniu, więc pomyślałem, że…

- NAWET

- … może…

- O

- … moglibyśmy…

- TYM

- … iść do…

- NIE

- … tej twojej ulubionej restauracji…

- MYŚL

- … oraz do…

- POTTER!

- … i do Hogsmead – dokończył, jakby nie przejął się wybuchem złości młodego Malfoya. Uśmiechał się cały czas, a jego uśmiech pogłębił się, gdy zobaczył konsternację na twarzy blondyna.

- NIE, NIE, NIE! – zawołał zły, chociaż mniej entuzjastycznie. Skubany Potter doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, jak go podejść, żeby go zmiękczyć.

- Dlaczego nie? Jutro takie piękne święto… - Ton głosu Złotego Chłopca stał się wyraźnie prześmiewczy. – Te wszystkie serduszka, amorki, różyczki… Naprawdę nie chcesz?

- Potter, nie drażnij mnie lepiej – warknął Draco i podniósł się z łóżka, uprzednio odrzucając kołdrę. Ruszył w stronę łazienki, słysząc stłumiony śmiech czarnowłosego.

- Nie lubisz różu? Pasuje ci do karnacji. Zwłaszcza ten na policzkach – dodał, z bardzo złośliwym uśmiechem, wiedząc, co jego komentarz wywoła.

A wywołał mocniejsze, ciemnoróżowe rumieńce na policzkach jedynego potomka szlachetnego rodu Malfoyów.

- O, właśnie o tym mówiłem! – roześmiał się, widząc rumieńce blondyna. Młody mężczyzna warknął na niego i niemalże trzasnął drzwiami do łazienki, zanikając za nimi.

Młody Potter uśmiechnął się tylko i wstał z łóżka.

Mimo protestów Malfoya zamierzał urządzić im Walentynki.

- POTTER! Czego nie zrozumiałeś w słowach: NIENAWIDZĘ WALENTYNEK?! – Draco Malfoy był zły. Był wściekły. Ba! On był po prostu przerażony! Przerażony tym, co zobaczył w salonie, do którego zszedł po przebudzeniu.

I prawie zszedł na zawał.

Chłopiec-Który-Przeżył-By-Ocalić-Świat-Czarodziei- Przed-Złym-Czarnoksiężnikiem-Oraz-By-Zrujnować-Sta n-Psychiczny-Dracona-Malfoya właśnie siedział na czarnej, skórzanej kanapie i szeroko uśmiechał się do blondyna, jakby nie zdawał sobie sprawy z obecnego stanu psychicznego swojego partnera.

A stan ten był przedzawałowy.

Cały monumentalnych rozmiarów salon był przyozdobiony w czerwone i różowe serduszka, które w zaczarowany sposób cały czas padały z sufitu, niczym śnieg w czasie zimy, w Wielkiej Sali w Hogwarcie. Małe Amorki wyły słodkie, miłosne piosenki, a wszędzie dookoła roznosił się zapach róży, tulipanów i orchidei. Aż mdliło z nadmiaru słodkości.

- Nie podoba ci się? – spytał Złoty Chłopiec, z uśmiechem pełnym rozbawienia.

Warknięcie ze strony byłego Ślizgona oznaczało, że to mu się nie podoba.

- Nie wiem co ci przeszkadza w tej dekoracji, naprawdę. Przecież jest ona taka… - zaczął, ale młody mężczyzna mu przerwał:

- Obrzydliwa? – podsunął, patrząc swoimi szarymi tęczówkami na sylwetkę byłego wroga. – To chciałeś powiedzieć?

W odpowiedzi młody Potter tylko się roześmiał.

- Nie śmiej się – warknął Malfoy i strzepnął ze swojego ramienia kilka słodkich serduszek. – Pozbądź się lepiej tego obrzydlistwa. JUŻ!

Draco nienawidził niczego co słodkie, różowe, puchate, różowe, słodkie i obrzydliwie różowe. Nie znosił również, kiedy Potter mówiąc o nim nawiązywał do słów takich jak „uroczy" czy „kochany". Aż trzepało nim z obrzydzenia.

A teraz siedział w pokoju pełnym słodkich dekoracji i miał wrażenie, że zaraz żołądek przewróci mu się na drugą stronę, pozbywając się uprzednio całej swojej zawartości. A najgorsze w tym wszystkim było to, że Potter nic sobie z tego nie robił. Wręcz przeciwnie – siedział na kanapie, rozwalony na całej szerokości i śmiał się z miny blondyna.

- Potter! – warknął poirytowany, wciąż nie ruszając się dalej. Nie był gotowy wejść dalej do salonu, w obawie przed przytłoczeniem z nadmiaru słodkości.

Na Merlina, był nieczułym Ślizgonem! Był Śmierciożercą i niedoszłym mordercą! Gdzie on i setki serduszek? Nie znał nawet definicji słowa „czułość", więc nie rozumiał czego Gryfon od niego oczekuje.

- Podaj mi trzy powody, dla których to ma się stracić – powiedział spokojnie Potter, na którego spadły kolejne serca.

- Ile razy mam ci powtarzać powody? Nienawidzę walentynek, nienawidzę słodkości, nienawidzę różu i nie znam definicji słowa „czułość" – warknął i sięgnął po różdżkę, zdając sobie sprawę, że młody Zbawca Świata nie pozbędzie się tej landrynkowej otoczki głupiego święta zakochanych.

Potter znowu się roześmiał.

- Czułość to troskliwość – zaczął i uśmiechnął się, gdy Malfoy się skrzywił – uczuciowość – kolejne skrzywienie – subtelność i serdeczność – młody Malfoy wyglądał, jakby coś zaczęło nieprzyjemnie pachnieć słodycz i opiekuńczość – teraz Draco zrobił się zielony na twarzy – ckliwość – zasłonił usta jedną dłonią – a także ostrość – zakończył Potter z tryumfalnym uśmiechem na twarzy. Ostatnia cecha wyraźnie pomogła Draconowi, który przemógł odruch wymiotny i odsunął dłoń od twarzy.

- Czułość i ostrość? To to można ze sobą łączyć? – spytał z głupim wyrazem twarzy.

- Można. Często nawet to łączysz – powiedział i głośno się roześmiał, widząc skonfundowaną minę młodego mężczyzny. Machnął różdżką i serduszka zniknęły, a Amorki przestały wyć.

W końcu nastał w domu przyjemny spokój malfoyowskiego chłodu.

- Jak cię dorwę to cię zabiję – warknął Malfoy, prowadzony przez swojego partnera. Oczy miał przewiązane czarną, atłasową opaską i nie miał pojęcia gdzie jest prowadzony. Nie lubił niespodzianek.

- Czemu znowu się złościsz? – spytał Potter, a w jego głosie można było wyczuć rozbawienie.

Harry doskonale wiedział czego nie lubi Draco i bardzo często wykorzystywał, aby go rozzłościć. Lubił złość swojego partnera, wściekłość i frustrację. Podobało mu się to i zdawał sobie sprawę, że w ten sposób odzywa się jego ślizgońska natura.

- Potter – wysyczał ze złością blondyn – jeśli wymyśliłeś znowu coś tak… przesłodzonego, to obiecuję, że już nic ci nie pomoże – syknął, a potem się potknął i gdyby nie silne ramiona bruneta, na pewno zaliczyłby bliższe spotkanie z podłogą.

- Nie gadaj tyle, bo w końcu stracisz grunt pod nogami – powiedział rozbawiony Potter. – Jeszcze chwila i znowu będziesz widział, więc się nie odzywaj – dodał, widząc, że blondyn próbuje coś powiedzieć.

Malfoy posłusznie zamknął usta, chociaż wciąż widać było, że ze wściekłości cały aż się gotuje. Warknął przez zaciśnięte zęby, ale nie odezwał się słowem. Miał dosyć tych niespodzianek i wolałby spędzić ten dzień tak, jak każdy inny – w swoim domu, w miękkim łóżku, wśród swoich ulubionych książek.

Ale nie, Potter musiał zaplanować coś akurat na ten jeden dzień, najgorszy ze wszystkich możliwych świąt. Rozumiał wszystko – Boże Narodzenie, Sylwestra, wszelakie imprezy z okazji awansów, zaręczyny znajomych, śluby, porody, chrzciny… Rozumiał wszystko, prócz jednego – WALENTYNEK. Jak ktoś mógł cieszyć się z powodu tak durnego święta? Te wszystkie odpychające, przynajmniej jego, amorki i serduszka, wyznania miłości, zakochane pary, które afiszują się z miłością tylko w ten jeden dzień.

- Potter, zapamiętaj sobie to raz na zawsze – warknął cicho, nim brunet rozwiązał mu oczy. – JA. NIENAWIDZĘ. WALENTYNEK. I. NIESPODZIANEK – wysyczał, dokładnie akcentując każde ze słów. – Zrozumiałeś? – syknął.

Nie uzyskał odpowiedzi, natomiast kiedy młody Potter rozwiązał mu oczy, on zacisnął powieki tak mocno, że kiedy w końcu uzyskał zgodę na rozejrzenie się, dookoła widział pełno białych plam. Jego wzrok potrzebował dłuższej chwili, aby przyzwyczaić się do oświetlenia.  
Znał to pomieszczenie. Nawet bardzo dobrze je znał. Pełna przepychu restauracja, w dodatku ulubiona restauracja Dracona, znajdująca się na Śmiertelnym Nokturnie.

- Cholera – mruknął pod nosem, niby cicho, ale jednak na tyle głośno, że Potter to usłyszał. Spojrzał na niego z zainteresowaniem.

- Coś nie tak? – spytał, mimo iż doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę CO jest nie tak.

- Nie drażnij mnie – warknął cicho i spojrzał na niego.

„_Suavis Servus_" to restauracja w stylu barokowym, pełna złoceń i urządzona z przepychem. Draco miał z nią całkiem przyjemne wspomnienia. Przychodził tutaj od małego dziecka, razem z rodzicami. Tu dowiedział się wielu informacji, również tego, że zaręczyny jego i Pansy przypadają na zakończenie siódmego roku nauki w Hogwarcie. Nie wiedział wtedy co ma o tym myśleć, nawet próbował się buntować, ale w końcu zrozumiał, że to jego obowiązek. Tradycja czysto krwistych rodów czarodziejskich. Poza tym, jak wspominał mu ojciec, on wcale nie musiał być wierny Pansy. Ona jemu i owszem, musiała być wierna, ale on jej niekoniecznie. Więc nie był. Nie zamierzał być.

- O czym myślisz tym razem? – spytał młody Potter, prowadząc swojego kochanka do jednego ze stolików. – Wspominasz miłe chwile? – spytał, lekko kpiąco, mimo iż zdawał sobie sprawę, że trafił w sedno.

- Zgadnij. Co nowego wymyśliłeś na ten landrynkowo słodki wieczór? – zakpił Malfoy, odnajdując rezon. Na twarzy znowu błąkał się lekko złośliwy uśmiech. – Jakieś kolejne cukierkowe serduszka, słodko-pierdzące amorki i nadmiar różowych kolorów?

- Może. Czyżbyś aż tak nienawidził walentynek, że we wszystkim szukasz podstępu? A może mi nie ufasz? – spytał z rozbawieniem.

- Nie ufam ci jeśli chodzi o takie sprawy. Tak, nienawidzę walentynek i TAK, nienawidzę niespodzianek, o czym dobrze wiesz. Ile ci o tym powtarzałem, Potter? – zacisnął zęby, patrząc na niego buńczucznie.

- Złościmy się?

- Nie, to JA się złoszczę, a TY, jak widać, bardzo dobrze się bawisz – warknął. Znowu tracił resztki dobrego humoru.

Potter roześmiał się głośno.

- I co cię tak bawi? – fuknął, zajmując miejsce przy swoim ulubionym stoliku.

Próbował nie rzucić się z pięściami na Złotego Chłopca, ale z każdą chwilą szło mu to coraz gorzej.

Wdech-wydech, wdech-wydech, wdech-wydech.

_U-S-P-O-K-Ó-J S-I-Ę!_, warknął na siebie w myśli, chociaż był pewien, że zaraz zabije młodego Pottera. A przynajmniej zamierzał to zrobić, jeśli mężczyzna wymyśli jakąś kolejną głupotę w iście gryfońskim stylu. W końcu walentynki były w stylu tych głupich lwiątek. A on nie był lwem. Był wężem.

Był Ślizgonem.

Był Śmierciożercą.

Był niedoszłym mordercą.

I nigdy nie okazywał uczuć. Bo nie potrafił.

Spojrzał na Pottera spode łba, ale ten wciąż się uśmiechał. Draco nie rozumiał tego, jak można tyle szczerzyć zęby, w dodatku nie mając żadnego specjalnego powodu. Bo Potter nie miał, prawda?

Zamówili najdroższego szampana, bo Draco nigdy nie pił nic, co było tanie. Nie jadł nic taniego i nie kupował niczego, co miało niską cenę. Wszystko zawsze musiało być najlepsze i najdroższe – alkohole, miotły, ubrania. Wszystko. Pod tym względem młody Malfoy nie zmienił się nawet odrobinę.

- To co? Za nas? – spytał Potter ze słodkim uśmiechem.

- Nas? Potter, co znowu wymyśliłeś? – spytał, a w jego głosie można było wyczuć nutkę paniki.

Spokojnie, to tylko Potter. Niegroźny Potter.

- Za nas – powtórzył i uśmiechnął się tylko.

Potem trzy rzeczy wydarzyły się w bardzo szybkim tempie, ale Draco wolał tego nie pamiętać. Potter upił szampana, wyciągnął zza pazuchy czarne pudełeczko w kształcie owalnym i przysunął się do Malfoya. Z każdym jego ruchem w oczach blondyna pojawiało się większe przerażenie, które swój punkt kulminacyjny osiągnęło w momencie, gdy Potter wypowiedział trzy słowa, których Draco nigdy nie chciał usłyszeć:

- Wyjdź za mnie.

Najpierw Draco z wrażenia opluł Pottera szampanem.

A później zemdlał.

- To znaczy nie? – spytał głupio Potter, patrząc na blondyna, który leżał w chwili obecnej pod stołem i dochodził do siebie.

- Tak, to znaczy nie.

- To tak czy nie?

- NIE!  
**  
Kurtyna opadła razem z kieliszkiem.**


End file.
